


How Do I Love You?

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I blame tumblr for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: It wasn't hard to see Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir as two separate persons. Chat Noir was charming, exciting, funny, wonderful, amazing and brave. Adrien was ordinary, quiet, lonely, and couldn't stand up to his father even if his life depended on it.It also wasn't hard to fall in love with Chat Noir, either.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	How Do I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm not even in the ML fandom anymore and yet this ship has taken over my life. This is gonna be a weird break from Sburban Juxtaposition^2, but please enjoy this crack ship.

It isn't that much of a surprise that Adrien has self-esteem issues, although he tries to keep that fact a secret from everyone he'd ever encountered. The only person who knows about this is Plagg, and he sworn that he wouldn't tell a single soul about it (he did it over a plate of camembert, too, so Adrien knew that he was being serious). Everyone basically see him as some sort of God when all he really wanted was to be treated like a normal teenager. He was met with so many expectations from his father, his fans, his friends, hell, even the citizens of Paris that it was easy for him to become overwhelmed. It also led to a rather interesting change in view when it comes to his secret identity as Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was confident, charming, a lover of puns. Adrien was quiet and timid. Chat Noir was exciting, brave, and can work well under pressure. Adrien can barely handle school and modelling. It was a gradual shift, but soon Adrien stopped seeing him and Chat Noir as the same person and separated them instead. He even started to admire what the superhero do and wish that he could have even a fraction of his personality. It was harmless, really. This new train of thought wasn't hurting him, and he didn't see any reason why he should stop. Even Plagg didn't seem to mind, although he did tease him about it whenever the topic comes up in a conversation. 

He didn't know when his admiration for Chat Noir turn into one of romantic attraction until that faithful night. 

The dream started off relatively normal for the most part. Paris was under attack by a villain again, yet instead of being Chat Noir like he normally was, he was just Adrien. The villain decided to take a special interest in him and took him to the top of the Eiffel Tower, holding him by the front of his shirt and dangling him over the edge. Despite how hard he struggled to fight back, Adrien couldn't escape and felt, for the first time in a long time, genuine fear over his safety.

Then he saw him.

Chat Noir pointed at the villain with his staff and shook his head in disapproval. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, bucko."

Words could not describe the relief he felt when he saw his hero, and Chat Noir flashed him a comforting smile before steeling his gaze yet again. The villain turned around so that he was facing the hero, Adrien still hovering over the city. "If you want him so badly then, kitten, why don't you just get him yourself?"

There was a split, terrifying second where Adrien felt his heart stop before gravity decided to take over. He couldn't scream as the world moved around him in a dizzying speed, his voice stuck in his throat and his eyes wide with fear. The teen truly thought that this would be the end of him when he saw a black shape jump off the tower and suddenly Chat Noir was falling too, his arms stretched out and his eyes filled with urgency. Adrien reached out. Their hands intertwined. 

The hero pulled the civilian to his chest as he extended his arm that was holding onto his weapon and pressed a button, the stick extending far longer than a normal staff and connecting itself to the tower. The sudden halt gave the two whiplash, and Adrien held on tighter to the masked hero than before. In his frighten daze he realized just how close he was to Chat Noir- he could practically hear his heart beating against his ears. A part of him noticed that he didn't had the six pack that everyone imagined him to have underneath his outfit, but he found that he didn't really mind at all- he was just as strong and firm as he dreamed of.

When his feet made contact with the ground, he felt his legs buckled beneath him and lurched forward. He almost would have fell if it wasn't for Chat Noir still holding onto him tightly. "Are you okay?" Adrien nodded, his cheek resting against the hero's warm chest and trying to sync his breathing with the masked male. He tilted his head up and suddenly he was staring into those emerald green eyes that always left him breathless. Chat Noir smiled warmly, his tail flickering in silent joy. "I'm glad."

Suddenly the two seemed aware of just how close they were to another. How they can feel the rise and fall of each other's chest. How they can make out the subtle details in each other eyes. How the sun seem to shine on each other at _just_ the right angle and making them look more like an angel than anything. Adrien wasn't sure who moved first, but he does remember his eyes flickering to Chat Noir's lips as they slowly closed the space between each other. How his heart beat furiously in his chest as his head felt lightheaded with joy. How soft Chat Noir's lips actually felt against his own and the small shiver that ran down his spine as leathered hands ran through his soft curls. 

The villain was all but forgotten when they pulled apart, and Adrien never felt as enamoured with someone than today. Chat Noir kissed his cheeks and face before planting another kiss on his mouth, all the while saying his name in between kisses. He had never heard someone say his name as lovingly as he did, and he almost wished that this moment could last forever. 

When he woke up to Plagg patting his cheek repeatedly with his tiny paws and felt himself blushing to no end did he realized that he was truly and utterly fucked.


End file.
